<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Working It Out by Goodneighbor_Neighbor (Fan_by_Proxy)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23961769">Working It Out</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fan_by_Proxy/pseuds/Goodneighbor_Neighbor'>Goodneighbor_Neighbor (Fan_by_Proxy)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Commonwealth Kinks [2019 Prompt List] [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Fallout 4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Barebacking, F/M, First Time, Implied/Referenced Drug Use, Making Out, Praise Kink, Squirting</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 16:00:45</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,675</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23961769</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fan_by_Proxy/pseuds/Goodneighbor_Neighbor</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>On a lazy day, Hancock finds out his gal's never used the back door THAT way, and he aims to show her it's worth the trip.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>John Hancock &amp; Female Sole Survivor, John Hancock/Female Sole Survivor</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Commonwealth Kinks [2019 Prompt List] [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1727050</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>56</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Working It Out</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It was a lazy day, just Hancock and his sweetheart in the bed, cozied up together like spoons in a safe. She was reading a Live &amp; Love out of his most secret of stashes, soft and relaxed and he was enjoying the privilege of kissing on her neck and shoulder and rubbing his face against her hair. The door was locked, all interruptions risked pain-of-death unless the gate was about to fall down, and they had enough booze, food, chems, and cola to stay holed up for at least another day and a half. Life was <em>good</em>.</p><p>“Got a question for ya, beautiful.” Hancock murmured as he nuzzled and kissed her shoulder, rubbing her hip before oh-so-casually letting his hand drift back to cup a cheek. She had <em>the best ass</em> in the Commonwealth, hands down. Big and round from wandering, but still soft enough to slam against without hurting his hips; and it <em>jiggled </em>so nice. Hancock didn’t get to see that enough, in his humble opinion. But that was the cost of loving an old-world gal; couldn’t just walk up and slap her ass any time <em>he</em> wanted to see that shake, she just wouldn’t tolerate that and he had to respect the fact.</p><p>“Hm?” she hummed, a chuckle trilling in her throat at his groping.</p><p>“You ah, you ever try going in the back?” He asked, trying to sound light and casual like it was no big deal to him what her answer was going to be.</p><p>“Hm? Oh <em>non, non</em>. <em>Martin </em>was too substantial for that.” Yvette replied in a distracted voice, turning the page. “Honestly, it is a blessing for me that you are more accommodating in size.”</p><p>“Wow, way to make a guy feel <em>real</em> special.” Hancock replied drily. He was kinda used to not measuring up to the idea of Martin at this point, but no guy wants to hear he’s been out-sized by the previous competition. “Just for my own ego, can you at least lie and say you’re satisfied?” He was trying to tease…and desperately fishing for a compliment, there was no hiding that fact.</p><p>“Of course.” she replied, turning another page.</p><p>He went quiet. There was another moment before she seemed to realize the full implication of his question; probably part of that thing where English wasn’t what she’d learned first.</p><p>Yvette rolled in his arms, meeting his gaze with wide eyes. “<em>Jean</em>, I am so very, <em>very, </em>very satisfied!” she cupped his face, planting fast kisses on his lips and chin. “Very, very, <em>very</em> satisfied.” she repeated, kisses slowing. “I would not be here,” she kissed his mouth again, rolling her tongue slowly across his bottom lip and into his mouth to tease him, “if I were not so very,” another rolling kiss, “<em>very</em> satisfied.” She whispered between kisses, nuzzling him.</p><p>That suckered him every time, the way she’d just attack him with kisses. Hancock kissed her back, both hands to her ass to press her against him. At the moment his cock was between her thighs, but getting ready to rise as she slid her leg over his hip. It was almost enough to beat back the insecurity, but like an idiot, he <em>had</em> to keep pushing it. “You <em>sure</em>, beautiful?” he managed to get out before she kissed him again.</p><p>“Positive <em>Jean.</em>” Yvette whispered. She wriggled back and held a hand up where he could see, fingers curled around about as wide as a pop can. “Like this around, and this,” she held her hands a surprising distance apart, “Long.”</p><p>Hancock couldn’t help wincing. “Shit, hung like a Super Mutant.” he teased.</p><p>She laughed. “Not quite, but maybe a little close. You, <em>Monsieur le maire</em>, are not exactly swinging with a baby bat either.” she tapped his lips lightly to emphasize the point. “But how you are built makes me happy, because it does not hurt my jaw as much.”</p><p>Between her smile and that old-world purr, he was feeling a lot more settled. “Alright, alright, I believe ya.” Hancock grinned, giving her ass a squeeze. “Wouldja wanna try it with me?”</p><p>Yvette’s head bobbed against the pillow, side to side like it did when she was thinking. It was cute; like she was having a whole conversation in her head. “Are you saying you are tired of here?” she said playfully, touching a finger to her lips.</p><p>“Fuck no,” Hancock replied, kissing that finger where it lay, “and <em>definitely</em> ain’t tired of here.” He added, letting go of her ass to slip a hand between her thighs and cup her. They’d gone a couple of rounds earlier, and even with the clean-up, she was still damp. He let a finger slip back in. “Just hungry for ya, beautiful, for everything you’ll gimme.” he cooed, pumping his finger slowly.</p><p>She moaned, squeezing her thighs together and rocking her hips for him. “Have you--” she sighed. “--done it before?”</p><p>Normally that would be a stupid question to answer; nobody <em>really</em> wanted to know what their lover got up to with other people…except the ones who were into that kind of thing. But Hancock knew it wasn’t a trap question; she needed him to have the experience, to be the sure one. And fortunate for her, he was. “I have. Enough to know what I’m doing.” he added to avoid having to put a number to that statement. “</p><p>“<em>Hm</em>.”</p><p>Since he was still fingering her slow and easy and she was still grinding against his hand, Hancock wasn’t sure if that was a moan or a reply. He decided to press his luck. “Gotta start slow. Tease you open, <em>just</em> like I’m doing right now. I’ll even go gentle and easy, if you feel like going further.” he promised.</p><p>Yvette opened her eyes just enough to give him that sultry look that made him feel like he was melting all over again. Rads had <em>nothing</em> on that look. “And if I say stop, you just fuck me normal?”</p><p>He nodded. “Just like always.” Hancock said firmly, easing his hand from between her thighs with only a little bit of regret. He rested it on her hip, just to keep touching her, but keeping it fair; when she got wound up too hot, she’d agree to try anything. Hancock hadn’t taken too much advantage of that fact, despite some <em>heavy</em> temptation.</p><p>After another head-bobbing conversation, she nodded. “Alright <em>Jean</em>. We can try.”</p><p>Hancock patted her hip and sat up. “Alright beautiful, get comfy on your stomach, I gotta grab something.” He rolled off the bed, reaching over her to grab the mag to stow it for both its safety and his reputation.</p><p>“Alright <em>Jean</em>.”</p><p>He couldn’t resist planting a kiss between her shoulder blades before bounding off; she was just so goddamn kissable all over!</p><p> </p><p>Hancock came back with a bottle of olive oil; normally reserved for special alone times, but this was better than that. He paused, just taking in the sight of <em>his</em> gal stretched out on <em>his</em> bed, waiting for <em>him</em>. “I am the <em>luckiest</em> sumbitch.” he breathed.</p><p>Yvette looked over at him, giving him that throaty giggle that just drove him crazy. “<em>D</em><em>éviant</em><em>,</em>” she teased.</p><p>“You know it.” he replied with a wink, finally moving to the bed and straddling her thighs. For the moment, his cock was relatively out of the way, but he knew that wasn’t going to be the case for long. “Shoulda put on pants, gonna wind up accidentally stickin’ ya before this is over.”</p><p>“As long as it is the right hole, I don’t care.”</p><p>Hancock laughed, a short bark, as he poured a little bit of oil into his palms and rubbed them together. Then he laid his hands on her back and started to rub.</p><p>She moaned softly. “I like this already.” Yvette said playfully, rolling her shoulders under his touch to guide where she wanted and needed him to work.</p><p>“Gotta relax ya beautiful. Goes easier that way.” he murmured, kneading a knot intently. Her noise of assent trailed into a deep sigh as she relaxed, melting a little into the mattress. Hancock loved seeing that happen, loved seeing the tension slide off her and relished that sometimes it was his fault. He massaged and rubbed, adding a little more oil and working his way down her back until he was at those glorious hills she called cheeks. Hancock spread her gently, taking a second to just look.</p><p>Her hole was a dark and dusky purple-pink, flexing and looking too small and tight to be touched, let alone fucked. Hancock’s mouth went dry at the thought that even after 200 years, she might have one of <em>these</em> kinds of ‘firsts’ to give him.</p><p>“Something wrong?” her voice was hesitant.</p><p>“Nah beautiful, nothing. Just ah…wondering how boring sex was then, you ain’t done this, that’s all.” He was half teasing, half asking. They’d talked some, about past lovers; he at least knew that good old Martin hadn’t been the one and only, but he had no idea how many were before or <em>everything</em> they’d done.</p><p>“Mmm…you would be surprised how boring it was not, behind closed doors. But this…I just never had. I had a roommate in college who did, since you cannot get pregnant in this way. I just preferred to use my mouth.” she threw a flirty look over her shoulder at him.</p><p>“And for that, I’m <em>real </em>grateful.” He replied, getting a little oil on his fingertips and just rubbing. “Surprised it didn’t come up more often, looking the way you do.”</p><p>She startled, then relaxed. “No, not very much? Martin asked, yes, but I told him like I told you. Even after…” she hesitated. “Even after having Shaun, and knowing how I could do things I did not think were possible, I still could not see him at his size and the way he loved me making that very…pleasant for me.” Yvette shrugged.</p><p>Hancock poured more oil on his hand, losing some and watching it roll down her hip. “Gotcha…I’m gonna press in a little--just my little finger, just to see. You tell me if it hurts too bad, you tell me everything you’re feeling, alright beautiful?” Hancock leaned forward and kissed her between the shoulder blades again to try and be even more reassuring. He didn’t start pressing his fingertip in until she nodded.</p><p>She gasped, startled; it made her clench tight around his fingertip, and he didn’t move until she relaxed again. Then she giggled.</p><p>He couldn’t keep back a chuckle. “Something funny?”</p><p>“Little finger, <em>ha</em>! But it is not so bad; it kind of tickles?” she looked back at him, a little confused but seemingly not displeased.</p><p>Hancock grinned. “That’s a good sign.” He replied. “Just gonna go slow and easy, we got all the time at the world.” he soothed, relieved when she nodded and settled her head back on her arms. The trick was to not push in hard; just sort of let his finger sink in and let her relax around him until his palm was relaxed on her ass.</p><p>She shivered. “It is…new.” she breathed.</p><p>“Doin’ <em>great</em> beautiful, you’re doin’ fantastic.” Hancock murmured, starting to ease his finger back, relishing the way she clung to him just before he came all the way free. “<em>Goddamn…” </em></p><p>“Bad?” she looked back at him, eyes shining, face and ears flushed.</p><p>Hancock shook his head so hard and fast his neck cracked. “No, no beautiful--good. <em>So</em> damn good; just taking my time on ya, the way I like to.”</p><p>“I like the way you take time on me.” she breathed.</p><p>He poured more oil onto his hand; caution and concern were going to wind up emptying the bottle before he could get his dick slick. So be it; even if he had to wait another day to try getting in her like this, it was worth it just for the privilege of trying.</p><p> </p><p>Hancock worked slow, first one finger until he could pump it in and out without her jumping. Yvette was starting to squirm and pant, but with him sitting on her thighs, she couldn’t really get away. She wasn’t trying to though. The second finger, however, seemed to really test her resolve.</p><p>“It-it burns a little <em>Jean,” </em>she whimpered.</p><p>“Easy beautiful, <em>easy. </em>I won’t move, not ‘till you relax, alright? You’re doing so good,” he cooed again, “Lookin’ so good, being so soft for me, makin’ me feel real honored right now.”</p><p>Goosebumps raced the shivers down her back. Hancock licked his lips, leaning forward so he could kiss her shoulder and whisper in her ear. “You need me to keep telling you that, beautiful? That I’m goddamn honored you lemme’atcha like this? Because I am.” he kissed the side of her head and felt her hole relax around his fingers. “I’m so honored to get to be with a beautiful, classy, one-of-a-kind gal like you.”</p><p>Her head knocked his hard as she buried her face in her arms.</p><p>Hancock frowned, then realized how dark red her ears had gone, and how much of that blush was on her neck and even coming down her shoulders. He smiled slow; every time he found a new way to make her blush all over, he felt like a king. And the best time to be honest, to be mushy and dopey and say all the things he felt was when it was just the two of them, skin to skin. This was <em>perfect</em>.</p><p>Pumping his fingers, whispering in her ear how great she was to him, Hancock managed to build up speed and even scissor his fingers a little to stretch her. She liked being called beautiful but he couldn’t just rest on that; he had to be <em>specific</em>, tell her in detail the parts he liked about her. Couldn’t just be about how great her tits were and how much he liked watching her ass when they were out; any drunk at the Rail could shout that at her before getting his teeth punched in.</p><p>No, his beautiful girl needed to know the <em>specifics</em> of what made her so goddamn good. “<em>Goodamn</em>, I love these freckles, these little spots that come up and show me right where you need kissin’,” Hancock murmured as he kissed her shoulder and worked her open a little harder, “and that cute way you wiggle to get up close to me when we’re bunkin’ down. Lucky bastard like me don’t deserve such a <em>sweet</em>, soft, <em>lovin’ </em>gal but here you are.” he whispered, rocking with her as she struggled to raise her hips.</p><p>“<em>Jean</em>…” she whimpered.</p><p>“And the way you say my name; nobody says it like you do, beautiful…all gentle and fancy, makin’ caps outta scrap, the way you say my name when you say it.” Hancock was breathing hard, tense as he commanded himself to keep it gentle, to make this first time the kind that made her want to do it again and again and again.</p><p>There was a strangled noise that either meant she’d come and tried to stifle the noise, or she was about to.</p><p>“You ok beautiful? Talk to me; tell me what you’re feeling.” Hancock forced his fingers still, relishing the feel of her pulse on his fingertips and the squeeze of her rim around his knuckles.</p><p>Yvette turned her face so he could hear her, panting. “You can…you can do it <em>Jean</em>…” she said shyly, avoiding his gaze.</p><p>“Love seeing you all shy like this,” Hancock said softly, getting up on his knees and giving his cock a good soak with the oil, “love that you trust me this much, to get all shy and cute like this.” he stroked her hips. “C’mon back beautiful, like we done before.”</p><p>She nodded, pulling her thighs in until she could raise herself up on hands and knees, looking back at him and biting her bottom lip.</p><p>Hancock guided her hips back, keeping still as he watched her rim stretch around his tip and his length disappear slowly past it. “<em>Fuck</em>,” he groaned, giving a little wriggle as he bottomed out.</p><p>That little wriggle drew a sharp yip from Yvette. “That--oh <em>Jean</em>--”</p><p>“Stop?”</p><p>“<em>Go</em>.”</p><p>He nodded, starting slow; couldn’t rush this moment, this precious moment between them. She was shivering, goose pimply, pushing back into him and squeezing tight, tossing her hair and biting her lips. “It’s ok beautiful,” Hancock said, rubbing her back with one hand, “just let it out beautiful, let go. I gotcha, I do.”</p><p>“The-the-the Watch <em>Jean</em>--I--I <em>can’t</em>--” she whimpered.</p><p>“Won’t be nothing they ain’t heard before, beautiful,” he said without thinking, “it’s just you and me, let it loose sweetheart.” he amended hastily before she got the wrong idea. Or the right idea. Any idea, really. Hancock drew back and pulled her into the thrust so it jolted her a little. She whimpered, but it wasn’t enough, so he did it again. Then again. His own control was starting to slip as she clenched around him and jiggled against him.</p><p>Yvette pressed back against him hard, nearly throwing him off balance, teary-eyed and finally letting loose a good, loud, throaty moan.</p><p>“<em>That’s</em> it beautiful; you deserve this, goddamn treasure like you <em>deserves</em> to feel this good!” Hancock swore, hands sliding up to her shoulders so he could brace high and really bounce against her. The moans came louder and faster as his hips snapped, and without thinking, Hancock wound a thick hank of her hair around his fist so he could pull her head back and force her to be even louder. That really got her, made her bear down harder on him which in turn made him want to fuck harder into her; their lovemaking had turned into a passionate fight, one that never ended until they <em>both</em> were spent.</p><p>“Wait--wait wait wait wait<em>waitwaitwait Jean!</em>” She reached back blindly, swatting at him.</p><p>Hancock growled, not letting go of her hair or her shoulder, but forcing his hips to stop, trembling with the effort. “You ok?”</p><p>She shook her head no. “If-if-if you keep--I will go--<em>funny</em>.” Yvette whimpered, tears on her cheeks, clearly struggling to make him understand.</p><p>“Go funny? What--” If ever he was glad he’d snuck some Mentats before sex, it was right then. When Yvette went ‘funny’ she came hard and messy like a goddamn fountain, and she was extra cooperative with things he might want to do with her and to her. ‘Funny’ didn’t happen often; it was hard to get her both excited and relaxed enough at the same time to make it happen. “<em>Oh</em> beautiful, beautiful you do it, you <em>need</em> to, you <em>deserve</em> to.” Hancock let go of her shoulder to reach down hastily and slip his fingers in. Her pussy was so soft and hot and loose, silky and wet as far down her thighs as he could reach and probably all the way to her knees. He let go of her hair to get both hands on her pussy, two fingers on one slipping inside while he played with her clit with the other. “Beautiful, let go, lemme be the one to take care of you,” he pleaded as he buried his face in her neck and bit hard, sucking the bite so it would blossom into a terrific bruise.</p><p>Yvette moaned and rocked against him, reaching back to press his head against her neck. “Oh <em>Jean</em>, oh yes, yes <em>Jean</em> yes to everything!”</p><p>He snarled, pushing her back down into their earlier position, tangling his hand back in her hair and pulling; had to match the angle of before to make sure she got as ‘funny’ as possible. This time she didn’t stifle the moans; Hancock reveled in every hoarse noise he drove out of her, pulling her hair hard to force her head back as far it would go. That sent her over the edge; her orgasm gushing out with so much force it splashed his thighs as much as it soaked the mattress underneath them.</p><p>Hancock managed to hold on until just after she’d finished, but the way she squeezed, the fact he was wet from waist to knees, that it was just his hands and and their knees together keeping her from falling face first onto the bed, that was too much. He came with a roar, deaf to the tic-tic-tic from the Pip Boy under the bed. Hancock eased her onto the mattress before pulling out, mouth watering at the sight of her now-puffy dusky rose little hole flexing and a thick stream of his cum started rolling down.</p><p>“<em>Noooo</em>…” Yvette whined. “<em>Jean</em>, <em>Jean</em>, I need you inside…” she reached back, grabbing a cheek to try and spread herself one-handed.</p><p>He was still hard enough to get back in with a little help from his own fingers, although he had to pin her down to keep her from wiggling him loose. “I’m in, I’m in, beautiful--feel me?” Hancock kissed her shoulder and the side of her head as he managed to get them into a nice tight spoon. “Right here, right behind you.” he repeated as both hands wandered down to her pussy to play in the wet. “Let’s see how many times you can get funny, beautiful…let your Johnny take care of you.” Hancock whispered in her ear as his fingers sank into her. “Let’s make the next bag worth it.” he added, to announce his intent to stay in her as long as possible, from hard to soft to hard and soft again until they <em>had</em> to move apart.</p><p>Yvette nodded weakly. “<em>Je t’aime…mon couer…mon maire…” </em>She sighed. “<em>Mon d</em><em>éviant</em><em>…”</em></p><p>He grinned, changing his busy grip to wrap one arm tight around her waist. He really only needed the one hand to get her off, especially when she was already wound up. “I love you too, my special, beautiful gal…”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>